disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Joshua Sweet
Dr. Joshua Strongbear Sweet is a doctor who appears in Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Background Joshua Strongbear Sweet was born in 1872. Since the first film takes place in 1914, he would have turned 42 years old that year. Born in an Army Clinic in Fort Phil-Kearny, Joshua Sweet was raised in turns at Pine Ridge Reservation in the Dakota Territory, and various Army outposts throughout Texas, Oklahoma, and Kansas. While living on Reservation Territory, Dr. Sweet was tutored by his uncle, an Arapaho Elder and Medicine Man, Iron Cloud. During this time, Dr. Sweet developed a talent and appreciation for unconventional forms of medicine. When living and traveling with the 24th Infantry, he would assist the medical corps where his father was assigned as a medic. Dr. Sweet is well traveled and well versed in a wide variety of medical practices. His background in botanic research and pharmaceuticals is particularly useful when on extended campaign. Dr. Sweet was first recruited by then-Lt. Rourke after the battle of Santiago. He is currently on retainer. Personality Joshua Sweet is a professional doctor. He is half-African, half-Native-American. He is tall and muscular. When he talks, his voice is loud and boisterous, showing good self-confidence. He has a habit of getting his priorities mixed up, such as when he was introducing himself to Milo and was trying to perform an examination on him at the same time. Although he was amiable and nice being the first person in the whole expedition to show Milo kindness, Sweet like the rest of surviving expedition crew members who were in on Rourke's scheme had a greedy side. But when it came down to it, his values as a doctor and friend proved to be his first priority as he was the first member of the crew to turn against Commander Rourke when he fatally injures King Kashekim Nedakh. He also expresses his dislike for fish; he opens up to Milo about he hates the smell, taste, and the scales. Dossier File Expertise Doctor of Internal Medicine, Ph.D. Howard University, 1895; Botanist, Ph.D. University of Maryland, 1896; Doctor of Herbology, London, 1987; first colored professor to lecture at Harvard Medical School, 1897. Joined Military in 1898, toured with 1st United States Volunteer Infantry (Rough Riders) until 1901, acting as battlefield surgeon and Colonel Roosevelt's personal physician for a period of 3 months during the Kettle and San Juan Hill Campaigns. Was instrumental in treatment of soldiers from both sides of conflict in disease-ridden Cuban jungles after hostilities had ceased. Received no formal commendation except for a personal letter from Colonel Roosevelt. Has extensive knowledge of Arapaho and Cheyenne healing techniques; mentored by his maternal uncle, Iron Cloud. Traveled to India and studied Ayurvedic Medicine at Amrita Institute, 1905. Traveled to Ivory Coast and studied Tropical Medicine at Prins Leopold Academy, 1908. Traveled to Tulsa, Oklahoma and studied Large Animal Veterinary Medicine at Baxter University, 1913. Galley Joshua Sweet 1.jpg Joshua Sweet 2.jpg|"Get back! I got soap and I'm not afraid to use it.'''' Joshua Sweet 3.jpg Joshua Sweet 4.jpg Joshua Sweet 5.jpg Joshua Sweet 6.jpg Joshua Sweet 7.jpg Joshua Sweet 8.jpg Joshua Sweet 9.jpg Joshua Sweet 10.jpg Joshua Sweet 11.jpg Joshua Sweet 12.jpg|"Here, I'm gonna need you to fill these up." Joshua Sweet 13.jpg|"Nice meeting you too." Exploradores_mercenarios.png ATLELP082.jpg Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-1522.jpg 917044 1345475327293 480 300.jpg atlantis163.jpg es:El Dr. Joshua Sweet Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Reformed characters Category:Doctors Category:Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:African American characters Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon